


Thievery, magic and some less than perfect police work

by RainbowRat



Series: Mungoffestraps [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm also going with the idea that polly relationships are pretty normal in this world, Mostly Fluff, Multi, autistic Mistoffelees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRat/pseuds/RainbowRat
Summary: Mungojerrie is a pickpocket who uses street magician, Mistefelees' shows to aid in his thievery. Meanwhile police officer Munkustrap uses the help of Mistofelees to help him catch this criminal. But this seemingly simple case gets a little more complicated.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Mungojerrie (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap (Cats), Mungojerrie/Munkustrap (Cats), mr. mistoffelees/mungojerrie/munkustrap
Series: Mungoffestraps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884154
Comments: 30
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“Off out again?” Rumpleteazer asked without even opening her eyes from her very relaxing position on the sofa. Maybe it was a twin thing or maybe it was because he just knocked over the side table again but she knew her brother was planning on going out ‘working’ again.   
“Swear that fucking table moves, just trying to trip me up!” Mungojerrie cursed as he glared down at what he was positive now was a very malevolent side table. 

Teazer sniggered, finally sitting up and looking at her twin properly “or maybe your heads too full of that street magician to think about where you’re stepping” she grinned knowingly.  
Jerrie scoffed with a playful look in his eyes “actually it was a police officer this time” he said like it was obvious, which only made Teazer roll her eyes with a smirk.   
“Annoying? Or fancying?” she asked with half a yawn, staring to lie back again.   
“Hmm both? I’ve only seen him once and he didn’t look too happy. Maybe I’ll try talking to him today” he said, thinking out loud to himself as he slung his bag over his shoulder. His eyes lit up at a new thought “ooh and that magician should be there too! Two in one place if I’m lucky!”

Rumpleteazer hummed, closing her eyes again “just try not to get caught” she mumbled lazily.  
“Yeah yeah I’m always careful...” his eyes then widened as Teazer rose up again with big grin on her face. “-but do not bring up that banana incident again!” he warned quickly, seeing his sister already opening her moth to do just that.   
She burst into giggles at the mere thought and Jerrie couldn’t help joining in. He shook his and waved goodbye to her “I’ll be back this evening if I don’t get arrested” he joked, making his sister shake her head in amusement   
“Don’t go jinxing yourself!” she called after him as he finely left.

-

He arrived at the familiar street near the centre of town. It was full of a variety of cats, some already shopping, some just passing through, and to his delight a few were eagerly waiting for the Magical Mister Mistofelees to finish setting up and begin one of his, by now, pretty popular shows. 

Over the last few weeks a small tuxedo cat had been coming to the same spot to perform his magic acts. The more he did it the bigger the crowd he got and the more his confidence grew for something he loved doing so much.   
Mungojerrie had noticed of course and not just because he was the perfect distraction for his pickpocketing. He was amazing at what he did, so good you could have sworn it was real magic. Sometimes Jerrie forgot he was there to steal and just stood and watched like the rest of the crowd, transfixed.  
Mistofelees, unfortunately, was still setting up so he would have to wait a little longer and luckily there was the perfect distraction. 

-

For the second day in a row Munkustrap had been ordered to stand watch here. It was terribly dull but it was at least better than some of the other places he had been sent to before. But as a police officer he hoped he would be doing something more exciting. But he supposed the job was always more boring than they make it out to be.   
At least here there were street performers, like the impressive magician he’d seen yesterday and was happy to see setting up again today.   
Unfortunately he didn’t get to see much of the performance last time as he was surrounded by quite a few people, and even if watching a street where it seemed nothing happened was boring, he couldn’t be seen slacking off. So he mostly tried to watch as much as he could from the sidelines. 

He watched the little tuxedo cat put on his eye-catching light up jacket before turning with a sigh to watch the passing cats again.   
But his attention was soon caught by the sound of whistling. His ears pricked up (well as much as they could under his hat) and he looked to his right to see an orange cat covered in multicoloured splodges, and wearing a newsboy cap and messenger bag, come strolling at a leisurely pace that just so happened to cross right in front of the silver tabby police officer.   
He desperately thought over and over ‘please just be passing by, please just be passing by...’ he could tell just by looking at him that he must be annoying. But it was pointless wishing. The orange cat stopped like he read his mind pleading him to go away, and deliberately decided to lean against the wall right beside him just to spite him.

“Hey, so I noticed you’re a policeman” the new cat crossed his arms with a grin at Munkustrap. This only made the silver tabby inwardly groan.

“Yes what amazing observation skills. Maybe you should be an officer too” he said sarcastically, keeping his eyes firmly away from the orange cat and on the street instead. But this cat either didn’t notice the sarcasm or didn’t care. Most likely the latter.

“I would but the jobs not really for me. Looks like an awful lot of standing around” the orange cat whistled again and looked at him up and down.   
Munkustrap decided to ignore him now and instead watched him from the corner of his eye.

“Ya legs must be real strong” he carried on, deliberately eyeing his thighs and completely disregarding Munkustrap’s lack of response or even eye contact.   
He pouted when he still got no answer “aww come on! Don’t tell me you’re that uptight” 

Munkustrap sighed and couldn’t help rolling his eyes “it’s not all standing around” he finally answered, which made the other cat beam with delight. He paused and then added “...at least for most officers...” he mumbled. 

“aww poor little guy” he said in mock sympathy, even though he was easily shorter than him. 

It was hard to tell with his hat on but his ears flattened in irritation “is there a point to this?” he finally snapped but still tried to come off as calm. He couldn’t go losing his temper at pedestrians....despite how irritating they were. He sighed in pinched the bridge of his nose.

This made the orange cat giggle and he pushed himself off the wall “just wanted a friendly chat” he grinned .   
His eyes then focused on something or someone to the tabby’s left. He looked back at Munkustrap with an excited gleam in his eyes and did a little bow as he started walking away “good luck catching all those criminals!” he sniggered as he disappeared into a quickly forming crowd. 

What a ridiculous cat. But at least now he was gone and also that magician was starting. That should be some entertainment at least. He thought, now realising what the crowd was forming for. But still he kept thinking about that little nuisance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes Mistoffelees

‘Another show finished’ thought Mistoffelees, letting out a soft breath as he started packing everything away into his small travel case. Nothing different happened, the show went fine as always and he got some pretty good tips too.  
He neatly folded up his light up jacket and placed it in the box at the very top. He loved his jacket but if he wasn’t doing a performance than he hated standing out too much.  
It seemed weird to most cats he met but outside of performing he was actually quite reserved and quiet. His magic was a way for him to almost become a different person, to really be himself. 

He finally closed the box and was just preparing to make his exit when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him.  
His tail stiffened slightly and his ears pricked up. He turned his head and saw a handsome silver tabby dressed in a police uniform, standing a few steps behind him.  
‘Oh no was he in trouble? Was he not allowed to perform here?’ he straightened up and turned to face him properly. After a show he usually wasn’t in the right head-space to chat to anyone, but the cat being a cop? Now that made him even more apprehensive. 

The tabby shifted from foot to foot looking surprisingly awkward for an officer. “um sorry to bother you...I just wanted to say you’re very talented...I don’t know if you noticed, but I’ve been stationed on this street today and yesterday, and I couldn’t help watching your performance. It was really very good...well, as much as I could see of it...you get quite a crowd” he said kindly, smiling politely too. 

He really should have said something first, but he was honestly startled into silence by this unexpected encounter. Why was he always like this?!  
“....thanks...” he finally responded after at last finding his voice again. But what kind of a response was that?! He was going to think he was rude now.  
And he looked like he might be right as he watched the silver cat take a step back. Oh, why does his voice have to run away from him when he needed it?  
“...I mean thank you. I work hard on them...and I’m glad you like it” he said a little louder, really just thankful to be speaking more than one word now. “I’m Mistoffelees...but you might already know that” he added, starting to mumble again. 

Mistoffelees awkwardly fiddled with his bow tie, unsure how to progress from here. Luckily it seemed the other cat was better at first conversations than him. 

The grey tabby smiled more and stepped closer “I actually didn’t know. I’m not very familiar with this area. I’m Munkustrap” he held out his paw for Mistoffelees to shake, very polite. 

The tux stared at the outstretched paw for a second too long to be normal, like he’d never seen one before. He then remembered what you’re supposed to do and quickly shook it, a bit harder than he meant to, but Munkustrap didn’t look annoyed. He actually looked a little amused by it. That made him feel a bit better. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Munkustrap. If you show up here more you’ll definitely see more of my act if you’re interested in that” Mistoffelees said louder, his confidence growing as he got a more comfortable around this new cat. 

“I most likely will if I keep getting stationed here. But it’s a good thing you’re here to make things more interesting” Munkustrap sighed, but still kept his features gentle and friendly towards Mistoffelees. 

“Why are stationed here?” Mistoffelees asked rather bluntly and quickly tried to soften it “If you don’t mind me asking that is”

Munkustrap didn’t look like he minded the question which was a relief. “Well, apparently there have been a few reports of robbery around here. Not much but enough to send me over here” he sighed again, a small frown appearing.  
“I suppose it’s better than parking duty but at least I was actually doing something then....sometimes I wonder if they think I can’t handle anything more important” 

Mistoffelees wondered why he was telling him this. He did feel bad for him but they only just met. Maybe he was lonely? Either way he did seem nice, nice enough to get him to care so quickly. 

Munkustrap shook his head, giving him an apologetic look. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be going on about my problems. That’s not important to you” 

“No no! It’s okay!...I’m sure they think you can handle lots of things...” he said rather awkwardly but Munkustrap seemed to still appreciate it.

“Thank you” Munkustrap said with a smile. He then looked down at his phone and a small frown appeared “But I’m afraid I have to go. It was really nice meeting you” he smiled at him again 

Mistoffelees actually felt a twinge of disappointment that their little chat was over. It wasn’t so bad and he actually managed not to let his quiet awkwardness ruin it.  
“Yeah it was nice talking to you. If you’re here again you can always say hi” he offered. 

Munkustrap smiled and nodded “maybe I will” he said as he started walking away. 

Mistoffelees watched Munkustrap leave before turning around to lock up his travel case and started his own walk home. 

-

Mistoffelees now had another thing to be rather pleased about on his walk home.  
He dragged his case behind him as he walked the familiar rout to the bus stop. Maybe he should have packed another coat to wear home. It was starting to get a bit chilly out. 

“AH SHIT!! HOW IS IT A FUCKING BANANA PEEL AGAIN!?! I swear these things stalk me!” 

Mistoffelees nearly jumped out of his fur at the loud sudden yell. He stood frozen, his eyes wide and his pupils thin slits. Who would be yelling about bananas so loudly at this time?.....or at all?

Once Mistoffelees heart had calmed down slightly, at least now it didn’t feel like it was going to jump out of his chest. He slowly walked towards where the sound came from. 

Down a small alley, Mistoffelees found a cat (what a shock) on his paws and knees, scrambling around trying to pick up a variety of objects that seemed to have spilled out of his bag. He saw watches, pearls, pennies, bracelets and all sorts of other little treasures. 

Usually he would have walked off by now; he didn’t like to bother with other cats problems. But this made him too curios not to learn a little more. He slowly approached the other cat who seemed oblivious to his presence.  
Other than magic being quiet and unnoticed was a skill he prided in, at least when he wanted to. 

“Are all those yours?” Mistoffelees asked softly, once he was right behind the other cat, his voice coming out more monotone than he intended. But it still got the reaction he wanted.

The orange cat gave a loud yell of terror and jumped nearly a foot in the air, his tail bushed up as another watch tumbled out of his bag. He turned around, looking like he was prepared to see a ghost behind him but only seeing short little Mistoffelees. 

Mistoffelees smirked, almost laughing at his reaction. He didn’t expect him to get that scared. 

“Fucking hell, mate” the other cat panted, his face constantly switching from trying to look annoyed to...was it happy?

The tux shrugged with his hands behind his back, deciding not to apologise. He had it coming with him scaring him first. He’ll consider this payback. “You didn’t answer my question. Were all those things yours?” he repeated. 

“What things?” he smiled innocently once he had collected his bearings. 

“The things that fell out of your bag, I saw you picking them up” he answered easily with a look of polite interest. He pointed to the watch that fell out again when he jumped “like that” 

The other cat obviously didn’t notice it had fallen out again and cursed under his breath “well...” he caught Mistoffelees’ stare and seemed to change his answer “yes! It is mine!...technically speaking”  
he strolled over to the fallen watch and, in an admittedly impressive move, hooked it around his foot and kicked it up and caught it in his paw before stashing it in his bag again. 

“But let’s not talk about some boring old trinkets!” he continued, moving over to stand in front of the tux again “I know who you are! You’re Magical Mister Mistoffelees!” he said brightly, with excitement in his eyes. 

Mistoffelees was momentarily surprised this cat actually knew who he was but really it wasn’t that shocking. He obviously must had seen his performances. ”yeah...and? Who are you and what are you doing with all that stuff?” he asked, getting back to the point. 

“Of course, where are my manners?! I’m Mungojerrie!” he said loudly, completely sliding past his second question.  
Mistoffelees held out his paw, wanting to be ready for a pawshake this time. But Mungojerrie didn’t do that. He slung his arm around his shoulders instead in a sort of half hug that completely surprised the tuxedo, looks like this guy was especially friendly. 

Mungojerrie started leading him a little further down alleyway “I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while now! You’re incredible, how do you do it!?” he asked with excitant, childlike glee in his green eyes that was honestly quite adorable. 

“I suppose it’s just practice. I love doing it so I don’t mind making it difficult for myself” Mistoffelees answered, wishing he sounded more enthusiastic, sometimes it was hard getting the right emotion in his voice. 

Mungojerrie whistled in appreciation “seems more like talent to me but what do I know? I knock over the same side table everyday” he chuckled and Mistoffelees found his mouth twitching up in a small smile. 

“You sound like a real klutz” Mistoffelees grinned slightly

“Hey, I’m not that bad!” Mungojerrie pouted and let go of Misto to lean against the wall again now that they were more secluded “maybe I’m just too tired in the morning” he shrugged 

Mistoffelees hummed, crossing his arms “so is that why you tripped earlier?” he asked, raising one brow.  
“Also why were you yelling at bananas?” he added in a slightly more worried tone 

This made Jerrie stiffen slightly, his eyes widening and an awkward smile forming “...ahhhh...you heard that?” 

“How else do you think I found you?” 

“Well it’s not my fault; I’m being tormented by them!” Mungojerrie burst out, throwing up his hands. Mistoffelees giggled, covering his mouth with his paw. This made Mungojerrie lower his arms again, a proud smile starting to show. 

Mistoffelees shook his head and turned away trying to hide his smile. “You’re ridiculous. But I need to go, need to catch a bus” he said, his voice growing quieter, starting to feel awkward again at the abrupt end he just made to this conversation. 

Mungojerrie pouted in disappointment “aww what a shame. But maybe we can meet again soon, treacle?” he winked.  
Mistoffelees didn’t understand the nickname or the wink but he shrugged, smiling slightly

“Maybe” he replied softly and walked away, picking up his case again, which he had left at the entrance to the alley, and starting to get back to his usual rout.

He then realised he hadn’t asked about the possibly stolen items again. He sure did distract him but it didn’t seem like such a bad thing.  
He thought maybe he should tell someone, maybe like Munkustrap. But he didn’t have much proof. Maybe he’ll just keep this to himself for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and thank you so much to TheFanGirl16 and MistoffLikeKristoff for those nice comments on the first chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

This was bad. It had been almost a week now and he was still no closer to stopping all these robberies. At first Munkustrap assumed this was just something to keep him busy, maybe even sort of a lie. But after so many complaints and reports he had to admit he had been wrong and pretty selfishly wrong at that. He needed to prove he was worthy of this job and that started by taking it seriously.   
But it was difficult to be focused and serious with an annoying cat constantly asking you stupid questions, always ‘just so happening’ to bump into you.   
Like now unfortunately. 

“What a surprise to you here again, gorgeous” the orange cat leaned against the wall next to him yet again. He didn’t need to look at him, he could practically hear the grin in his voice   
And why had he started calling him that?! Couldn’t he see he was trying to be a serious professional and focused officer? Why was he even asking- of course he did! That’s why he was doing it!   
So why did he always let him get away with it? 

“Likewise but I’m afraid I need to focus now” he turned his head slightly more away from the other cat. He still didn’t know his name....not that really cared. He was only slightly curious.  
But unfortunately his reply did not have the desired effect on the other cat (did it ever?) 

He let out an over the top gasp, clasping his paws together “you think I’m gorgeous too!?” he exclaimed in excitement “and here I was thinking you weren’t the flirting type. How silly of me” he nudged him playfully.   
He didn’t want to think about how big his grin must be now. 

“That’s obviously not what I meant” he grumbled and crossed his arms. Why did he always have to twist his words like that? He would almost find it amusing if he wasn’t so annoying and at such a bad time for him. 

The other cat giggled, shrugging nonchalantly as he started to (finally) stroll away “your face says otherwise” 

Munkustrap frowned in confusion before realising he was actually blushing! Oh no.  
“Why do you always leave to watch the show? Do you enjoy it that much?” he asked, if only for a way to move past the embarrassing situation he’d put himself in.

“What can I say? It’s captivating. Why? Ya jealous?” he smirked, which did not help the situation for Munk. 

“Just go already or you’ll miss it” he said bristling in annoyance and turned away. Really why did he bother even answering him? Just a waste of time.

But then again he was supposed to be more focused and serious, and that meant watching everything. He sighed and turned back only to find a fuzzy orange tail disappearing into the crowd

Unfortunately trying to keep track of him was easier said than done. He tried to keep his eyes on him, follow where he went but it seemed almost impossible. He flowed around and through crowds as easily as water. It was almost like he was teleporting rather than walking.

-

Well that was disappointing. It was hard enough for Munkustrap to try to keep his eyes on him but he didn’t even feel like he discovered anything other than that cat was as annoying to keep track of as he was to talk to.

He sighed. Well at least now he could push him to the back of his mind and focus on someone much better. 

Mistoffelees was finished with his show and was sitting on his case, looking patiently expectant.  
After their first talk, it had become sort of routine to have a chat after the tux’s shows. It was nice and gave him something to look forward to everyday.   
He was also seeing a less quiet side of Mistoffelees which was different but a welcomed change. He was glad the tux was becoming more comfortable around him. 

“Hello, Mistoffelees” Munkustrap greeted as he approached. The cat in question smiled softly at Munkustrap

“Hi. Catch any criminals today?” the magician replied, a small grin starting to appear. 

Munkustrap smiled in amusement and rolled his eyes “nope. Nothing again”

“aww that’s too bad. Anything I can help with?” he smiled sweetly

“Not unless you can pull everything that’s been stolen out of a hat. Now that would make my job a little easier” he said, watching as Mistoffelees stood up and pushed his case onto its long side. He sat down again, now with just enough room for two cats to sit. 

“I’m afraid I’m not that powerful” Mistoffelees chucked quietly, scooting up to give Munkustrap more room on his case. 

“I’d be amazed if you were” Munkustrap chuckled along with him, the two of them quite cosy on their little makeshift seat. 

Mistoffelees pouted slightly “are you saying I’m not amazing already?” he asked.

Munkustrap then felt a paw snaking behind his back and in a quick swipe his hat was gone and was instead sitting on the head of a giggling Mistoffelees “tada!” the tux exclaimed and spread his arms out as though he just performed the most amazing magic. 

Munkustrap tried to look annoyed but he couldn’t keep the amusement out of his face.   
But even so, it looked like Mistoffelees seemed to realise what he did and quickly held his hat out for Munk to take back, looking sheepish and shy. 

“...sorry...I didn’t think...it’s not against the law is it?” Mistoffelees asked, starting to look worried. 

Munkustrap laughed and shook his head, taking his hat and placing it back on top of the magician’s head. “It’s alright. I actually like how it looks on you” he reassured him. Which luckily calmed the other down and a silly grin appeared on his face again to his delight. It was adorable. 

“It’s big though” Mistoffelees complained as the hat started slipping over his forehead. “Good thing I’m not a police cat. I wouldn’t be able to see a thing” he pouted and pushed the hat up, seemingly to avoid it slipping over his eyes (surely it wasn’t that big)

“You’d get one in your size, obviously....but I don’t know if they make kitten sized ones” he joked which earned him a whack on the shoulder 

“I’m not that small!!” he whined and crossed his arms, pouting. But in doing so the hat slipped all the way down, covering his eyes. 

Munk couldn’t help it and burst into laughter “sorry but you’re really not building a good case for yourself” he tipped the hat up, revealing Mistoffelees’ face again. He had stopped pouting and was now trying to conceal a smile.

“Maybe you just have a big head” he shot back, looking triumphant and finally giving in and let his smile show fully. 

Munkustrap rolled his eyes “maybe you’re not kitten sized but you’re certainly acting like one” he retorted. Mistoffelees stuck his tongue out at him just to prove his point. But he couldn’t be annoyed in the slightest, it was honestly very endearing.

Mistoffelees giggled himself into silence but didn’t resume the conversation.   
Sometimes Mistoffelees had enough of talking for a bit, and Munkustrap was okay with that. At first he thought he’d done something wrong or had upset him but he learned this was just what the tux was like.   
Whenever this happened they would just sit quietly and rather comfortably together until it felt right to talk again or one of them had to leave. 

“So you’re really having trouble with work? You’ve never wanted to talk about it much and it always sounds like you’re bored” Mistoffelees finally said, his voice sounding slightly monotone like it usually did after a break from talking. He took off Munk’s hat and started spinning it around on his paw 

Munkustrap grimaced “yeah it’s really not good. Buts it’s all my fault. I just wasn’t taking it seriously...I don’t even know where to go to get any closer to solving anything...” he sighed, resting his chin on his paw. 

“Well...can you think of anything? Even if it’s not the right answer, it’s better than just standing around here every day. I mean it’s not like they’re going to make it super obvious” he heard Mistoffelees say softly but encouragingly. 

He felt a paw on his back, it didn’t seem like the tux knew how hard or soft the touch should be but he appreciated it all the same.

He nodded as he thought back to any clues “well there are a few cats that show up quite regularly...including you..” he said slowly.

Mistoffelees looked rather offended “you’re not accusing me are you?” 

His eyes widened “no no of course not! I don’t see you with much of a motive and you’re quite happy to speak to me and why would a thief do that unless...unless...” he fell quiet. 

Mistoffelees now looked more curious “unless what?”

“There’s this guy that keeps coming over almost every day to annoy me. He’s one of the regulars I see around here and he always makes it a point to watch your show. Have you seen him?” he asked curiously   
“He’s orange, green eyes, load of splodgie spots, he’s usually wearing a newsboy cap” he explained. He didn’t have any real proof but it was at least some kind of a start.

Mistoffelees was now not looking at him and instead more focused on playing with munkustraps hat “it’s difficult remembering all the faces I’ve seen ....but I might have seen someone like that...I’ll keep my eyes open” he said quietly, starting to redraw into himself again.   
Maybe he should have found this suspicious but it was pretty normal for Mistoffelees to act like this so he didn’t think about it too much.

“Thank you. I appreciate you helping me” he said gratefully.

Mistoffelees nodded with a small shrug “no problem...but um...I have to go...catch my bus and all” he stood up, prompting Munkustrap to do the same. He gave Munk’s hat back with a small smile.

He then stood his case back up on its long side and prepared to leave but not before giving Munkustrap a bit of an awkward wave goodbye. But Munk was used to it by now and smiled and waved back. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then” he said politely. He only earned a small smile again in return. It seemed Mistoffelees was done talking right now. 

-

Why did he do that?! He was supposed to help Munkustrap, he liked Munkustrap. Why did he lie to him?! 

“-so then I said- ugh Misto? Ya spacing out a bit there” 

Mistoffelees jumped, finally coming back to reality, and noticing Mungojerrie waving his paw in front of his face.   
He moved the paw back towards Mungojerrie with a bit of a blank look on his face.   
“sorry...just...a little stuck in my own head..”

Mungojerrie grinned and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and shaking him slightly “it’s all good! What were you thinking about?” he asked.

“....I’d rather not say...” he almost whispered, going quiet. 

As well as chatting with Munk every day, he also made it a habit to walk to his bus with Mungojerrie. It was a weird choice of companion but he actually enjoyed Mungo’s company. He was silly and spontaneous. Very different from everyone else he knew.

Mungojerrie nodded “okay that’s fine. Wanna talk about something else? Or I can just talk! You know how good I am at that” he said cheerfully.   
He often acted like this when he got quiet, always trying to make him smile and not feel bad for not talking as much by instead talking as much as possible to fill in for Misto’s silence. 

“Can I ask you something?” Mistoffelees said abruptly 

“You just did” Jerrie joked and stroked a paw through Mistoffolees’ head fluff. He was always so affectionate. 

Misto rolled his eyes “can I ask you three questions then?” he asked, aready knowing Mungo’s stupid but oddly endearing jokes by now.

“Of course, my sweet, you got one more! Shoot!” he winked at him

“How much bad stuff have you done?” he asked quietly.

Over these past few days he hadn’t bothered to follow up on what he was certain were stolen possessions he had found on their first meeting.   
He stupidly just let it slide and instead just focused on enjoying his odd company. It wasn’t like he was a murderer so it wasn’t the worst thing to just ignore it? 

Mungojerrie clearly didn’t expect this kind of question but still kept his casual good natured appearance “not that much but....we’ll put it this way, I know some way worse guys” 

Mistoffelees nodded and went quiet again. He wasn’t even sure if it even was Mungojerrie doing all those robberies. Still even if he wasn’t, he’s definitely done other stuff on that level.   
He didn’t want to ask and he didn’t know what to do about Munk. He didn’t want to lie to him but somehow he just couldn’t give Jerrie away, at least not yet.   
What a problem he’s created now. 

“Okay...so how does that other story end?” he asked, wanting to change the subject, if only just to get his mind off these confusing thoughts. 

“hmm? Oh yeah!” he brightened up even more at the chance to continue whatever he was on about before. Misto listened intently this time, determined to keep his troubled thoughts for later.   
For now he could just enjoy some more time with jerrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it and thank you to TheFanGirl16, Rosina Gallagher and felinefearlessfaithful for your lovely comments on the last chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Mistoffelees sure had been acting a little weird- well he was always a little weird, but that was part of the reason Mungojerrie liked him so much. Sure he was a fan of his magic, but the person behind that was pretty different from what you might expect, but a good kind of different, at least to him.   
He knew he sometimes went quiet, which left Mungojerrie to do most of the talking. But he didn’t mind as usually it was getting him to shut up that was difficult (Rumpleteazer could tell you all about that)   
But on their last little walk Mistoffelees had seemed oddly spaced out, like something else was on his mind. And that question he asked...  
He hoped Misto wasn’t getting too freaked out by his...not 100% legal activities (bit of an understatement). But he pretty much knew that when they met so why would it be bothering him now? Getting cold paws or something?

He pondered this as he headed downstairs from his apartment. Until his thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout behind him.

“JERRIE, YA LEAVING WITHOUT SAYING BYE!?” he recognised that voice anywhere.

“TEAZER, I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY LEFT! DIDNT SEE YA WHEN I GOT BACK LAST NIGHT!” he yelled just as loudly back up to his sister, who was standing at the top of the stairs, while he was standing at the bottom.

“THAT’S CUZ YOU WAS LATE, AS USUAL!” she continued to yell, starting to swing on the banister.

It didn’t seem to occur to either of them to just walk closer to each other instead of bellowing up and down the stairs.  
But this was either more fun to them or a game to see who would give up shouting first. 

“WASN’T LATE: JUST BUSY WITH SOMETHING ELSE!”

“YOU MEAN SOMEONE ELSE!” she giggled and opened her mouth to yell again when one of the apartment doors slammed open and a very disgruntled face poked out.

“WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!” he yelled almost as louder than the two of them combined. “NOBODY CARES WHY MUNGOJERRIE WAS LATE!!....I was napping” he finished with a pout. 

The twins caught each other’s eyes and burst into giggles. This did not improve the other cat’s mood (what a surprise) and he crossed his arms and glared at the pair (mainly Rumpleteazer as he had a hard time seeing Mungojerrie without leaning over the banisters) 

“aww we’re sorry sleepy head” Rumpleteazer said in a mock baby voice once she had finally quietened her giggles. “But you really shouldn’t be nosing in other cats business” she glanced at Jerrie who nodded solemnly “pretty rude, Plato” 

“It’s not nosing when the whole complex can hear you!” he pointed out, rather defensively. 

This caused yet another chorus of giggles from the twins. This soured Plato’s mood even further. 

“Well, if you’ll excuse me. I’m off the have a more PRIVATE discussion with my dear brother” she bowed to Plato with a wink before hopping up onto the banister and sliding down to join Mungojerrie. 

“I hate you both so much” Plato grumbled, retreating back into his apartment with the hope of more sleep. 

“LOVE YOU TOO, PLATO DEAREST!” Jerrie called up the stairs one more time. Only hearing a door slamming as his reply, making the twins burst into laughter as they left the building.

“So how come you weren’t there when I got back? Even if I was late” Jerrie asked as they walked side by side.

She grinned at him “out exploring. Found some nice stuff too” she then pulled out a beautiful pearl necklace that had been tucked away down the front of her shirt. The pearls were always her favourite and these ones looked expensive. 

“oooh nice. In a shop or on a person?” he asked with an appreciative whistle. 

“Off a pretty girl’s neck, some of my best work I’d say. I was around the corner and on my way before she noticed” she smiled proudly and played with the pearls as they walked. 

“A pretty girl you say? Ya fancy her?” he joked 

“Fuck off” she playfully punched his arm “what about you and that magician? Getting all cosy in alleyways” she reminded him, earning a laugh in return. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ve got no room to talk” he batted at the pearl necklace Teazer was still playing with, hitting her in the face with it.

“OI! This is expensive!” she shoved him.

“And its mine now” he quickly pulled the pearls over Teazer’s head with a ‘yoink’ and dashed off down the street with his sister in hot pursuit. He held the pearls high over her head, both of them laughing. 

They chased each other around for a few minutes until Mungo’s eyes suddenly widened as he noticed someone familiar on the other side of the street. Unfortunately this made him miss his sister’s next attack and was tackled from the side, both of them falling over in a tangled mess. 

Rumpleteazer panted and giggled as she finally retrieved her pearls “what was that? You just let me bowl right into you” 

“Sorry sis, but look who it is!!” he said excitedly, scrambling to his feet and pulling Teazer along to have a good look. 

“Oh, is that your magic boyfriend?” she asked, spotting the tuxedo cat across the street. “Shorter than I expected” 

“Yeah he is but-“ Mungojerrie gave her a small shove with his shoulder “don’t let him here you say that”

He crossed the street with his sister close behind. Mistoffelees was looking at his phone and didn’t look round, either ignoring him or just not noticing him. It was hard to tell.   
They were now following behind him, Mungojerrie hoping maybe he could be the one to scare him this time.

“I know it’s you, Jerrie” the tux said before Mungo could even open his mouth. 

“aww what gave it away, gorgeous? Was it Teazer? Bet it was Teazer” he shot his sister a jokingly scolding look

“Hey, if it was anyone, it was this big goof! Bet ya footsteps were too loud again” she shot back automatically. 

Mistoffelees laughed quietly at the ridiculous pair “neither actually. I heard you play fighting back there but didn’t want to interrupt” he smiled rather slyly.   
He finally looked away from his phone and turned to look at Rumpleteazer “and I’m guessing you’re his twin sister?” he said, or more like pointed out matter-of-factly rather then sounding friendly. 

“Yep! My dear old sis, right here in the flesh!” Jerrie said cheerfully 

“Rumpleteazer! Charmed to meet you” she said, putting on a posh voice and bowing quite theatrically. 

Mistoffelees looked like he had no idea how to react to that and decided to just laugh a little awkwardly. Coming to the conclusion this must be another joke. 

Mungojerrie laughed, wrapping an arm around him like he so often did “so whatcha doing in this neck of the woods? Don’t see ya come this way” Jerrie asked. 

Mistoffelees shrugged (as best he could with an arm around him) “wanted a longer walk so I chose a different route” he answered simply. 

“aaaah I see...well...I don’t actually see but who am I to judge which way you walk”

“I’m assuming you’ve noticed but just in case you haven’t. My bro’s a right idiot” Rumpleteazer stage whispered to Misto. This made him laugh quite a bit. 

Mungojerrie gasped dramatically “my own sister?! Trying to tarnish my name in front of The Magical Mister Mistoffelees himself!? How could you!?” he pouted, draping himself over Mistoffelees more, causing him to stumble slightly under the extra weight. But Mistoffelees continued to laugh and smile at their antics. 

Rumpleteazer grinned at Misto and winked before calling out “watch out!! Banana peel!” 

“WHAT?! WHERE!?” Mungojerrie shrieked, jumping back and staring around widely for his yellow nemesis

Both Mistoffelees and Rumpleteazer almost collapsed in laughter

“You fall for it every time!” Rumpleteazer gasped between giggles

Mungojerrie tried to look annoyed but he could never hold a straight face for long and laughed along with them. 

-

There wasn’t much talking for sometime after that, mostly little odd comments and continuous giggles over what happened before. 

“I guess I can see why he likes hanging out with you” Rumpleteazer hummed lazily from Misto’s right while Jerrie was on his left. “You still talk to that police guy you started fancying, Jer?” she added, looking over Mistoffelees’ head to look at her brother (quite an easy task given how short Mistoffelees was).

“Oh yeah still say hi to him. But he’s always so grumpy” Jerrie smiled to himself. 

“Ah, that’s what they’re all like” Teazer shrugged, looking like she had met far too many police to be normal. 

Mistoffelees glanced at Mungo “police guy? Like the one on the street I work at?” he asked softly 

“Yeah, that guy! Always a great laugh! For me that is. I don’t think Straps has ever told a joke in his life” 

Misto hummed disbelievingly “I don’t think so. I like him” he said quietly with a small smile.

Mungojerrie noticed the way he smiled and started to get a little curious. 

-

They started to get close to the usual street, which took them longer than it should have what with all the talking, jokes and stopping to look anything that caught the twin’s interest. Which seemed to be anything shiny or anything they could turn into a joke to make Mistoffelees laugh, the latter being mostly Mungojerrie’s idea. He loved to make Misto smile in any way he could think of. 

“So will you be part of the audience again today?” Mistoffelees asked with a bright smile.

Mungojerrie smiled and was about to answer when he got a slight pull on his tail. He turned to see his sister giving him an unsure look.   
“Sorry, treacle but I can’t come today. Me and Teazer have got some plans elsewhere. But I’ll be there to walk you home as usual, yeah?” he said apologetically.

It’s not that he didn’t want to go but Rumpleteazer had a good point, despite not actually saying anything to him, he couldn’t show up there everyday, they’d catch on too quick. Better to leave a day just for safe keeping. Still, he was going to miss seeing Mistoffelees’ show. 

Mistoffelees face fell slightly “oh...okay...I’ll see you later today then” he tried to look like this didn’t bother him so much but Mungo could tell it disappointed him at least a little and he felt even worse.

“aww don’t worry. He still loves you” Teazer said more cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. 

Mistoffelees gave a half smile “yeah. I’ll see you later then” he waved goodbye and started walking away 

“Bye Misto! I promise I’ll see ya real soon!” he said loudly. Really hoping he hadn’t upset the quiet cat. 

“He’ll be fine, Jer” Teazer said encouragingly.

He sure hoped so.

-

Mistoffelees honestly wasn’t that bummed out about Jerrie not coming, he hardly even managed to spot him in the crowds anyway. But still he couldn’t help being a bit disappointed.   
His main worry though was whether he had made Mungojerrie feel bad. He had a habit of not having the right expression. Sometimes it was difficult to get his outside to match how he felt inside.

But on top of all that he still had the problem of what to tell Munkustrap. The real reason he had actually taken a longer walk was just to give himself more thinking time.   
Munkustrap wanted more information on Jerrie but he was reluctant to give it. It wasn’t right not to and was pretty selfish of him but he just couldn’t do it. But on the other paw Munk really did need help or he might even get in trouble. 

His mind was made up, he may not tell him everything but he’ll tell him enough to keep him going. 

-

Mistoffelees and Munkustrap were sitting on his upturned case again after another show for their regular little meet up, which he was growing fonder and fonder of. 

Mistoffelees was quieter than usual, still trying to think how best to approach this. He wasn’t very good with words at the best of times. But he had to just go for it, even if it might be awkward.

“Um...Munk?” he asked quietly almost too quiet to hear. Why did his voice never work properly like everyone else’s? 

“Yes?” Munk smiled gently at him and Misto felt his cheeks heat up slightly. 

They were having another one of their comfortable silences. He was so grateful Munk understood and appreciated his lack of conversation. He loved Mungo’s ability to talk nonstop even without any responses but he also liked to have quiet moments like this. 

“You know that cat you were curious about? The one that always annoys you” he went on, hoping his heartbeat would steady.

“Oh, yes him. I haven’t actually seen him today” he looked almost disappointed “have you found anything?” he asked hopefully.

“...well not much...but I do know where he likes to go when he leaves...maybe you could check that out...you might run into him” he said carefully 

Munkustrap hummed in thought “could be worth it. I’ll have a look into it. Thank you” he smiled at him again and Misto swore he was actually blushing this time 

“y-yeah...happy to help...” he smiled shyly. He really hoped this would be okay for both of them. 

-

Okay so this must be the place Mistoffelees described. At least he hoped it was the right one, these places all looked rather similar.   
Munkustrap walked down the alley, looking around but seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He hummed in thought and walked back to the entrance of the alleyway he had come in from. He sighed and leaned against the wall. 

He took his hat off to rub his forehead, deciding to have one more look before calling it quits. But just as he was about to slip his hat back on his ears pricked up at the sound of paws moving quickly against the concrete ground.

He peered around the corner, slipping his hat back on, to see the very cat he was looking for. He seemed oddly delighted at having jumped over a small rock in his path. Was he expecting to trip? (Yes)  
Once he had gotten over his delight at the minor inconvenience, he turned around at the same moment Munkustrap revealed himself. The other cat’s eyes lit up momentarily at the movement before he could get a proper look at who it was. 

“tre- wait” his smile fell into confusion and then a smirk appeared. “If it isn’t straps himself. Couldn’t keep away? Had to come looking for me, well aren’t you sweet” he said in the most irritatingly sweet tone, and he even booped his nose too!

He rolled his eyes and sighed “nothing like that. I just got curious and...why are you here?” he asked, gesturing around. It didn’t seem like much of a good place for anyone to want to be. 

“Grumpy as always, you ever smile, mate?” Mungojerrie retorted, completely ignoring his question but at this point Munk expected no less. 

“Maybe I’m only grumpy around annoying cats” the silver tabby crossed his arms

“You don’t mean that” the other cat replied dismissively. 

“Why are you here?” Munkustrap asked again, more firmly this time. 

He shrugged “just am. Why? Is it illegal?” he looked around as though trying to spot a ‘no trespassing’ sign.   
“hmm weird, looks like I’m not breaking any laws” he said in mock surprise. “Well that certainly makes this visit a little pointless for you, don’t it?” he grinned mischievously

“What is your problem? Do you just like annoying me for fun or something?” Munk asked in exasperation.

“Would you believe me if I said I like you?” 

“Honestly, no....well maybe sort of?” Munk frowned in thought while the orange cat sniggered. 

“How about we start properly if you poorly questioning me like this are going to become a thing, eh?” He offered   
Munk shrugged but agreed. But he did feel a little nettled by the ‘poorly questioning’ comment, but he supposed he had a point.

The orange cat smiled in delight and swept his newsboy cap off in a flourish “Great! My name is Mungojerrie and may I say that uniform makes you look especially handsome” he grinned, his tail swishing playfully. 

Again Munkustrap felt that weird combination of annoyance and amusement he now often felt around Mungojerrie “well I suppose it’s good to know your name finally” he said with the barest hint of a smile. 

“So what are you doing in this place now we have formalities out of the way?” Munk continued 

Mungojerrie looked almost giddy at having got a different reaction from the silver tabby “okay no smile yet but we’ll get there” he winked before finally answering the question   
“this is just a shortcut to get to my place, that’s all. Boring I know” he looked almost disappointed at not giving a more exciting answer.

“So you just come home this way. I guess that checks out” he tried to sound like this was really important but they both knew this was almost useless to him.

“So what are you up to exactly? Trying to catch me in a crime?” Mungojerrie ask with another snigger 

“Well I need to do something to help sort out all the robberies and getting curious about where cats are is a start” he muttered 

Mungojerrie nodded “ah I get it. Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll figure it out. But in the meantime, can I ask you something?!” his eyes turned bright and excited. It was almost cute if you forgot about his personality. 

“What is it?” the tabby asked curiously

“Can I try on your hat! I’ve always wanted to!” he almost hopped on the spot in his eagerness 

“....no” 

“awww come oooooon! Just one quick picture in it! Only my sister will see, I swear!...and maybe some other guys too- just please let me!” he said rather childishly but munk found it hard to be completely annoyed by it. 

“Still no” he repeated like a disapproving parent. He was aware he had let Mistoffelees wear his hat but that was different! (oh really?)

Mungojerrie seemed to take this as a challenge “I promise you I will have that hat” he grinned determinedly. Munk almost wanted to laugh. He really was ridiculous. 

“Fine I’ll keep you to that next time I see you” he turned to leave, having nothing more to say for now. But the meeting wasn’t over apparently.   
He felt a breeze fly past him and saw a flash of orange. He blinked and standing infront of him was Mungojerrie looking smug as ever, wearing Munk’s police hat, his newsboy cap now on Munk’s head. 

“You were saying?”

“What- how did you..?” he was almost dumbfounded by that level of speed and accuracy.

Mungojerrie only winked in response. He took off the hat, giving it a little flip in his paw for good measure before holding it out for Munkustrap. “You know I think your face is worth more than any picture I could have gotten in this” he laughed.

Munk rolled his eyes, back to his usual grumpy look again. But he was still trying to comprehend how Jerrie had done that. 

But he was in for a bigger shock.

Munkustrap walked over with a paw outstretched for the hat but once he grabbed hold of it, Mungojerrie yanked the hat towards him, pulling him into a hard kiss. It only lasted about a second but it was enough to completely stun Munk.   
Mungojerrie quickly hurried away as soon as it was done, replacing their hats as well. 

What just happened?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and thank you to felinefearlessfaithful and Munkustrapstoryteller for your nice comments on the last chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Munkustrap was probably the most unfocused he had ever been. Not good.   
He just couldn’t stop thinking about what happened in that alley. 

Mungojerrie had kissed him. Actually kissed him!

He was still trying to work out if it had really happened. 

But the worst part was he didn’t even know how to feel about it. Obviously he should be completely appalled and even disgusted at such an unexpected and uncalled for action like that.   
But at the same time feeling he may have slightly enjoyed it? No. He couldn’t have! Mungojerrie was an insufferable lowlife, only looking to annoy him and keep him distracted, right? Why was this so confusing!

“Munk what are you still doing over here? My show’s over” the unmistakable voice of Mistoffelees said, and he blinked to see the small tux waving a paw in front of his face and giggling slightly. 

Oh thank everlasting a distraction, something to take his mind off his confusing thoughts about his possible growing feelings for one annoying tom.

“Sorry...just got a bit...stuck in my own head...” he answered slowly, now fully paying attention to the cat patiently waiting in front of him.

Munkustrap was still standing where he had positioned himself along the street. So caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed Mistoffelees show had ended and the tux himself had come over to meet him. 

“Oh I get like that sometimes....um...you want to talk about it?...” Misto asked tentatively. Even though Munkustrap had got a lot more out of Mistoffelees as they had grown closer and more comfortable together, Mistoffelees still became a little shy and awkward sometimes, especially concerning more complicated emotions. 

“Oh, um, it’s nothing really” Munk tried to say casually, his voice going oddly high and his face turning an interesting shade of pink.   
“I followed up on that lead you gave me and I found Mungojerrie” he delicately tried to explain without mentioning...that incident. 

“That’s good...so it helped you solve this thing?” Misto clutched his paws together, smiling but with some definite underlining nervousness to it. 

“Well...not exactly. I still don’t know for sure it’s him and I really don’t have much proof to even suspect him really...I’ll need to investigate more...might have got a little distracted...” Munk said a little awkwardly while he rubbed at the back of his neck for something to do.

Mistoffelees gave him a surprisingly intense searching look, as though he was trying to read his mind. He didn’t think such adorable eyes could unnerve him like this. 

Munk blinked “is something wrong?” he asked, tilting his head slightly

“...nothing...sorry...” Mistoffelees mumbled, emotion finding it hard to enter his voice. His gaze dropped to the floor.

Munkustrap frowned. Sometimes Mistoffelees enthusiasm dropped for pretty much no reason, but that didn’t stop him being a little worried whenever it happened.   
He smiled softly and gently took Mistoffelees paws, leading him over to their usual meeting spot “why don’t we talk about something else, something more interesting than my boring job” he suggested. 

This didn’t seem like his normal quietness, it worried him slightly and he felt determined now to try to make the tux happy. It at least seemed more useful than worrying about a kiss he had in an alleyway. He blushed again just remembering it.

Mistoffelees nodded “okay...that sounds nice...sorry...I don’t know why I’m like this...” he said quietly, trying to look happier and more interested. 

“It’s okay. I know you don’t mean it” Munk reassured him, sitting both of them down on Misto’s upturned case like they always did. 

The tux nodded, he didn’t show it much but Munkustrap could tell he was grateful. He even scooted up so they were sitting closer together. 

He still had a whole dilemma with Mungojerrie he needed to sort through in his head. But sitting here beside Mistoffelees as they settled into another comfortable silence made him think instead how nice the magician’s company was. How much he really liked him. 

Munkustrap watched the tux from the corner of his eye, not wanting to weird him out by possibly staring. But he had a feeling Mistoffelees somehow knew that’s what he was doing. 

The tabby carefully reached down and lightly touched the tux’s paw before gently holding it. His face was pretty red at this point. First a kiss now paw holding. What was he becoming, a romantical cat?

Mistoffelees tail flicked up in surprised from where it was curled up on his lap. His eyes flew down to look at their paws, a blush starting to creep onto his face. 

He glanced up to look into Munkustrap’s blue eyes. Their eyes met for only half a second before they both quickly looked away, their faces beet red but their pas still intertwined. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, in more flustered than comfortable silence, but neither felt the urge to pull away. 

“...you’re very nice...I haven’t told you that before...so um...thank you” the tux mumbled, offering a small smile that gradually grew in confidence.

“You’re welcome” Munkustrap responded with a chuckle. 

“It’s annoying. Sometimes I just don’t know what to say” Misto pouted slightly and rested his head against the tabby’s shoulder, definitely feeling more comfortable. “You don’t mind and J- um well....but other cats do” he said in a rush, trying to cover up whatever he had cut himself off from saying.   
Maybe just a simple mistake?

“That’s okay. I think its fine being quiet, in fact it’s a rather welcomed change” he nuzzled Misto’s head lightly. He could get used to this kind of closeness.   
But still his mind drifted to Mungojerrie a few times for some nonsensical reason....or maybe not so nonsensical...

Mistoffelees gave a little hum to show he heard and fell again into silence, complete this time with the tux’s head still resting on his shoulder and few nuzzles here and there. 

“Mistoffelees?” Munkustrap said quietly, finally breaking the silence. The response he got was a sleepy little chirping noise from the black and white cat. How can a cat be this cute with just one little noise?

“I was just wondering if maybe we could meet outside of work more...I like spending time with you...” he blushed as soon as the words left his lips. Was he going too far? Too fast?.....did he just ask for him something like a date?

Mistoffelees removed his head from the tabby’s shoulder to look at him properly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. ”um yeah...I’d like that” he said looking more giddy and excited then Munk had seen before from the small tom. 

They exchanged numbers so they could plan to meet up somewhere else, maybe a date? Neither of them seemed sure. But both were looking forward to whatever they planned.

-  
Maybe Mistoffelees shouldn’t have but he was just too excited that he had to share this new development with Mungojerrie when they met up again.

“sooooooo~” Mungojerrie drawled, wiggling his eyebrows “that means you going on a date with Munky?” he nudged Mistoffelees. 

“Oh, shut up! I don’t know!” Mistoffelees whined rather childishly and shoved Jerrie playfully. 

The orange tom giggled and nudged him again “but it’s true! Come on, what were you doing when he asked you!?”

The tux rolled his eyes “I told you...we were holding paws and...nuzzling kind of”

“Exactly! He wants a date obviously!” Jerrie leaned in close “you know I wouldn’t mind a date too if you’re handing them out now” he added with a wink. 

Misto shook his head with a laugh “maybe some other time” he said vaguely. He liked Munkustrap very much but he also had become very fond of Mungojerrie too. 

This got the green eyed tom a little surprised but very giddy. It was always adorable when he got excited like this. “I’m free whenever you want!” Mungo said loudly, coming very close to shouting and making the tux flinch slightly.

Mungojerrie’s enthusiasm dropped immediately “sorry, treacle. Was I too loud?” his ears flattened in concern and he wrapped an arm around Misto’s shoulders. 

Mistoffelees shook his head, trying to show he didn’t mind.   
Was his face doing the right thing? He had trouble knowing if he was showing the right look he wanted. Why did expressions come so naturally to everyone else but not him?

“Its fine, Jerrie, don’t worry” he reassured him, just incase his face really did fail at showing the right look he was going for.   
He very softly nuzzled into the sort of half hug they were in, and was happy to see Jerrie’s ears perking up again and a smile returning to his face.

“But does Munkustrap want anything like a date or is he just friendly?” Mistoffelees muttered more to himself than Mungo. 

“I don’t fucking know but the way you described it sounds like he does” Mungojerrie responded with a slightly wistful look in his green eyes.

Mistoffelees only hummed in response and went back to quite, though this time it was in thought rather than a lack of anything to say or just feeling quiet. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Mistoffelees finally spoke up, sounding more like a fact than a question.

“I like a lot of cats”

“But this one in particular”

“Maybe. I like a particular cat right next to me too”

“oh really...” 

Mistoffelees glanced at his companion while Mungojerrie began whistling to himself.   
The tux turned to face him more and then after another moment of thinking stretched himself up onto his tip toes and placed a quick kiss onto Mungojerrie’s cheek.   
Mungo whipped around in surprise, looking like he half expected to find a ghost had somehow done it. 

“Can I...” Mistoffelees whispered, staring intently at him. 

“Sure” Jerrie didn’t even wait for the full question. 

Mungojerrie giggled at seeing Mistoffelees on his tip toes again to reach him. Mistoffelees pouted and pulled Mungo down to his level more.   
Their lips then gently pressed together in a soft kiss. 

Unfortunately it didn’t last long. Before their kiss could go any further, Mistoffelees ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps. 

“I hear someone” Mistoffelees whispered before backing away into a shadowy corner to hide. He really didn’t want to be bothered by some other cat right now. 

-

Mungojerrie watched Mistoffelees back away before spinning around to see the source of the footsteps. The tux must have good ears.

Around the corner came Munkustrap, looking uncertain and almost embarrassed. But Mungo couldn’t really blame him. Truth be told he was nervous about facing him again too. That was a big stunt he pulled last time for someone like Munk, and he didn’t even stop to see his reaction. 

Guess it was time to find out if he hated it or not.

“Straps! What a surprise to see you here!” he called out loudly, putting on his usual enthusiastic self.

He gave one last glance at Mistoffelees hiding spot before walking towards the silver tabby. Looks like the tux would not be joining him. 

Mistoffelees stayed where he was and decided to watch and listen as opposed to engage with them. 

Munkustrap’s face, now that Jerrie got a good look, was a curious mix of emotions, as though he didn’t know if he should be happy to see Mungo again or nervous beyond belief, maybe a little of both.

“Hello again, Mungojerrie...I’m just um...seeing if you did come here as often as you said” Munk responded, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink which didn’t help the professional image he was clearly trying to put on.

“aww you missed me, didn’t you” Jerrie grinned. 

So looks like Munk did enjoy their last meeting, or he was at least not completely rejecting it. This certainly made things more hopeful for Mungo.

Munkustrap scoffed and crossed his arms “hardly....well...maybe a tiny bit...I just...” he trailed off. 

Mungojerrie waited for him to continue, trying to look innocently ignorant of what Munk was most likely going to talk about. 

“Yes? Come on use your words like a proper cat” he grinned, making Munk roll his eyes and groan quietly.  
He loved playing games like these with Straps. It was different than hanging out with Misto but he liked the variety in these two toms.

“Okay fine. I want to know why you did....that...last time we met...” was Munk too nervous to even say the word?

“Did what?” he asked like he had no idea. Playing dumb was Mungojerrie’s speciality....even if Teazer said he was only good because he was actually an idiot, and that might be somewhat true...maybe a lot true- but he was still good at it! It was practically a skill!

“You know what” Munkustrap’s tail swished in irritation...or maybe it was agitated embarrassment. 

“Do I? Hmmm might need to remind me. Got a terrible memory you see” Mungo took off his hat and started tossing it from paw to paw, finding this rather entertaining. 

“You kissed me! Why?” Munkustrap finally burst out. This made Jerrie stifle a laugh and Munk to blush more.

Mungojerrie shrugged “I dunno. Why do I do anything?” 

“b-but there must be SOME sort of motivation!” Munk insisted, which only made the orange tom laugh 

“You’re adorable, you know that?” he winked, causing Munk to turn deep crimson now. Adorable! 

“Look, I just feel something that makes me do something and then I do that thing....sorry, pretty shit at explaining stuff” Mungo added with a sheepish chuckle. 

Munkustrap sighed in defeat “I suppose it’s true, it really is impossible to argue with an idiot”

“OI! Who you calling an idiot!?” Jerrie pouted, while Munkustrap started to smirk in amusement. “I’ve got plenty of brains up here! Like the ones that thought of snogging you! Now those were smart ones!” he leaned in close with a big cheeky grin on his face. 

“You’re unbelievable” Munk rolled his eyes, but also looking like he was trying to stop a smile. He pushed Mungojerrie’s nose back to give him some more space.

“Why thank you, I try my best” Mungojerrie said with a cheeky grin. “ooh you push hard” he added as an afterthought, while rubbing his nose. 

Munkustrap looked like he was about to retort but thought better of it and instead, after giving Mungo a weird look, pulled the orange cat in for a very quick kiss. Despite it being short it certainly surprised Mungojerrie. 

“WHOAH!! What was that for!?” Mungojerrie said in astonished excitement. 

“Payback” Munk answered simply, his cheeks turning red again. 

“You like me, don’t you?” Mungo smirked knowingly. Now this had gotten even more interesting. 

“Don’t be ridiculous...though you’re very good at it” the silver tabby crossed his arms again.

“You just snogged me! I think we all know who the ridiculous one is here!” Mungojerrie said loudly, gesturing at Munkustrap as though that said it all.

Instead of speaking Munkustrap continued to surprise the green eyed cat by kissing him yet again.

“Shut up for once” Munk muttered after he pulled away. But Jerrie was having none of that and pulled him right back in again for another kiss, which turned into another and then several more. 

_

Mistoffelees witnessed the whole scene unfold with wide bright blue eyes. He hadn’t expected this...hadn’t expected this at all... 

But it strangely didn’t bother him as much as he would imagine it would. In fact he wondered which of them he was actually feeling any jealousy for.  
“...How interesting...now what am I going to do with this” he muttered to himself. 

Munkustrap now had Mungojerrie pressed up against the brick wall, kissing passionately. This seemed like as good a time as any for him to make his exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and thank you to felinefearlessfaithful, ZeeThePenguin and snowwhite_dahlia for your nice comments on the last chapter


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning and Munkustrap was sound asleep, which wasn’t as normal as it should be for most cats.  
Munk tended to keep himself up late into the night, his mind focused on too many other things, and even then he usually woke up early too. He prided himself on always being early and prepared....the eight hours of sleep thing is surely just a suggestion, right? (Sure it is)

Munkustrap shifted slightly as he slowly came into consciousness. Usually he would be woken up by his alarm but for some reason he hadn’t heard it. All he could hear was the sound of soft snoring that definitely didn’t come from himself. He didn’t let this resonate with him much, far too comfortable and warm to care. 

But what he did care about, as he became more (annoyingly) awake, was something tickling his nose and whiskers. He gave a small grunt and scrunched up his snout at the feeling.

His eyes finally fluttered open to see what was causing him to almost sneeze. But all he could see through his squinted eyes was something orange and fluffy.

Now what on earth could tha-....oh wait. Now he remembered.   
He rubbed his eyes as the events from yesterday flooded back to him. He opened his eyes fully to find (what shouldn’t be much of a surprise) Mungojerrie fast asleep, cuddled into his chest and drooling slightly. His ears were the thing that was tickling his nose. 

He blushed as his mind replayed all that they had done last night. He still couldn’t believe he had actually done it. 

But there was always something....captivating about Mungojerrie. Something that made him want to stick around to see where this tom, so different from himself, would lead him.   
It excited him in some very peculiar way, even if he still found him annoying at times.  
Maybe it was because Mungojerrie was everything he wasn’t. 

He very gently moved the ticklish ear away from his nose, to the side and more under his chin. This didn’t bother the sleeping tom in the least, only resulting in his ear twitching ever so slightly. It seemed he was a deep sleeper.

He slowly reached out a paw and gently stroked through the messy tufts of fluff he could reach comfortably. The orange tom made a little noise in the back of his throat and shifted slightly to snuggle more into the silver tabby’s chest, letting out a small purr.   
Munk stopped his movements, afraid he’d wake the sleeping cat. But when he didn’t pet him again he received a sleepy whine and Mungojerrie butting his head up, trying to find his paw again.  
Munkustrap chuckled quietly and went back to stroking his head fluff, Mungojerrie letting out some soft purrs in response.

He smiled softly, sitting up slightly as he continued petting Mungo. He watched the seeping cat on his chest for some time, he didn’t count how much. He was surprisingly adorable when he wasn’t talking....okay that was a lie...he was actually pretty cute in general...why did he still feel kind of embarrassed to admit that?  
He finally tore his gaze away from the endearing snoring sight on his chest to look around at the room he was in. 

This must be Mungojerrie’s bedroom, and what an absolute tip it was. He hadn’t really noticed his surroundings when Mungo had dragged him in here last night, far too focused on the orange tom and their....rather intimate activities.

Munkustrap wrinkled his nose at the mess of clothes strewn on the floor, empty glasses and wrappers left around and little trinkets hidden around in every nook and cranny.  
What a disaster, especially to Munkustrap’s standards. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts on how he would personally organised this chaos by a loud banging on the bedroom door, jostling Mungojerrie in his surprised jump. 

“OI, JERRIE! MAKING TOAST SO GET YA LAZY ASS UP IF YA WANT ANY!” yelled a female voice from the other side of the door.

Munkustrap stared wide eyed at the door, his ears pricked up; did she know he was here too? She was clearly talking to Mungojerrie. 

He slowly looked down to see Mungo rolling over slightly, groaning and mumbling something completely illegible to the silver tabby.

“Mungojerrie?...um...I think that was you she was yelling at” Munkustrap gently nudged the side of his head.

He received more mumblings and another groan before he got a coherent response “I know I know....could you bring it to me?...and I can sleep a little more” he asked in a hopeful but still very sleepy voice. His eyes were still closed and he seemed very reluctant to stop cuddling Munk.

He then seemed to realise the problem in his request “....oh wait that wouldn’t work...because than you’d have to leave and I’ll be all cold” Munk could practically hear the pout in his voice at that realisation and he chuckled. 

“Or maybe we could both get up and have something?” The tabby suggested as he started to roll Mungo over so he could get up.

This displeased the orange tom greatly. He whined and clung tightly to Munk’s arm, preventing him from leaving. He looked a bit more awake and far more mischievous.   
“I don’t think so!” he replied in a sing song voice, looks like he found a new game. 

Munk rolled his eyes “we can’t stay here forever...in fact I don’t think I should stay long altogether...”

“Why not, is it Teazer? Don’t worry about her; she wasn’t even here last night!” Jerrie reassured him cheerfully.

“It’s not really that, I’m more just...I don’t know...I’ve never done anything this...spontaneous before...it’s a little weird for me” the tabby confessed. 

Mungojerrie grinned and sat up, with his legs across Munk’s lap “aww that’s okay. You sir got involved with the right tom then!” he said enthusiastically. “I’m full of spontanea....spontaneousity? spontaneousity!...wait is that a word?”

“No”

“Fuck it, it’s one now!” 

Munk blinked with the most confused expression (at least that’s what he assumed he looked like based on how Mungojerrie was looking). Is this really the cat Munkustrap wanted to associate with more?

Mungojerrie laughed at his reaction and leaned in to give him a kiss. It was quickly interrupted by a loud rumble.  
“Yeah maybe breakfast is a good idea right now” Jerrie chuckled sheepishly. Munkustrap couldn’t help and joined in with the laughter. 

Mungojerrie rolled off the bed, all the way onto the floor and started searching around for clothes in the chaotic mess he called a bedroom.  
Munkustrap had a much easier time locating his clothes as he had left them...well neat wasn’t the right word but he had left them in at least a pile that wasn’t too difficult to find. The only thing missing was his hat but he decided to look for that after he had eaten something.

_

True to her word Rumpleteazer (who Mungojerrie had explained was his sister and roommate) was indeed making toast and had set them out two slices each on three plates. It seemed she did know Munkustrap was here.   
The provided breakfast was appreciated but what he didn’t feel the same about was how she somehow had gotten a hold of his presumed missing hat and was now wearing it. How, he had no idea. 

“Good, you finally dragged him out of bed” Teazer giggled as she finished off spreading jam on her own toast and took a bite. She leaned against the counter, looking at them expectantly. She looked almost identical to Mungojerrie. It wasn’t hard to guess they were twins. 

Munkustrap nodded slowly, still staring at his hat on her head rather than the queen hrself. Mungojerrie was sniggering quietly next to him.  
“um...you’re wearing my...” Munk pointed up to his hat. He knew she was doing this on purpose but he didn’t know how else to approach this. It wasn’t like he was exactly on duty or anything. 

Teazer started laughing along with Jerrie “I couldn’t help it! It was just lying out in the hall!” 

“That’s still not exactly an invitation” Munk responded

“aww let her have fun!” Mungo waved a paw as he grabbed his plate and the jam with a look of hungry excitement “ah, mango jam is the best!” he gushed as he started spreading it on his toast, using more than his sister had.

“I prefer raspberry” the silver tabby said lightly, watching the orange tom in amusement. He’d never seen anyone get this excited over jam, but it was pretty adorable. Although it was less adorable seeing him run his paw around the rim of the jar and lick off the jam that had stuck to his paw. 

“aw that’s boring! Everyone chooses some kind of berry! Jer, your boyfriend’s boring!” Teazer said loudly with her mouth full.

The tabby rolled his eyes and cringed a little at the uncouth eating habits on display. 

He decided to go for just pain butter on his toast, keep it simple “most jams are made out of berries so it’s clearly not that boring” 

“Well, ya not helping ya case going for butter like that. That just screams boring!” continued Teazer, taking another bite of toast. Did she talk with her mouth full on purpose?

Mungojerrie hopped up onto the counter to enjoy his breakfast “I don’t know he’s certainly not boring in the bedroom” he said with a grin and a wink at Munkustrap. But whatever flirtatious tone he was going for was kind of ruined by the jam and crumbs smudged at the corner of his mouth. 

All the same Munkustrap blushed and bent his head down to focus entirely on his toast. 

“I don’t need to hear that over breakfast! Keep it in your pants you two!” the queen said loudly, giving her brother a shove as he cackled. 

“you jealous you don’t have a girlfriend?” Mungo joked as she playfully shoved him again.

“you don’t know who I’ve been seeing! You never shut up about your boyfriends” she retorted with a sly grin as she took a bite out of Mungojerrie’s toast.

Mungo tried to look angry but he just couldn’t stay mad at his sister. He turned to look at Munkustrap again. “but come on, Munky, you know I’m right” he hopped off the counter and leaned in close to Munk, having to almost stand on tip toe to be as close as he wanted “you know you’re not always boring” 

Maybe it was because Munk felt more relaxed now seeing how sort of fun the twins were in their own chaotic way, or maybe he just wanted to do more than blush embarrassingly again. But this time he turned and licked the corner of Mungojerrie’s mouth, cleaning away the jam and crumbs “you had some jam on your mouth” he said coolly, going back to his breakfast. 

The silver tabby grinned as subtly as he could manage, seeing Mungo blush a satisfying shade of red. But really he should have at least expected this might happen given their activities last night. 

“Get a room you two!” Teazer exclaimed, covering her eyes dramatically “my poor innocent eyes!”

Munkustrap flushed slightly in embarrassment. He knew she was joking but still, he didn’t really think much when he made that action. But he also couldn’t say he regretted it.

“Maybe we will” Jerrie giggled and winked at Munk once he recovered from his little flustered moment there. He giggled even more seeing his sister’s over-the-top retching act that followed. 

“Well, it better not be here. This is where the food sleeps!” Teazer gestured around the kitchen, like it was as sacred as a church.

Munkustrap almost had to stifle the laughter he felt coming.

“you’re absolutely right. How could we have thought such a thing” Jerrie said seriously (was Mungojerrie capable of being so serious?) he gave his own toast a look of sympathy before rounding on Munk “how could you have tried to tempt me! Infront of the food! The mango jam!”

“its only food” he pointed out, some amusement coated his voice that he just couldn’t shake off. Mungojerrie could be pretty funny. 

“but foods important!”

“it stops you from dying” 

“I mean...that’s technically the truth, but still. Its only food and it’s not like I was even planning anything in the kitchen of all places” Munk retorted. 

“Yeah yeah yeah sure you were. You already woke Plato up last night, I don’t need traumatising too” Rumpleteazer took her last bite of toast before starting to walk away.

“Who’s Plato?” Munkustrap asked

“Our neighbour” Mungojerrie answered casually, taking another bite. It looked like he was keen to savour it.

“We’re noisy sometimes, ya see” Teazer explained.

“We annoy him basically” Jerrie added

Munkustrap flushed in embarrassment and shame. Did that mean...? oh no...poor tom, listing to all that...

“Don’t feel too bad. It weren’t on purpose or nothing” Mungojerrie patted him on the shoulder, already guessing what he was thinking. 

“well, it was nice meeting you, Straps, but I’m up for a good nap right about now” Teazer said stretching “got home late and all” she added with a slight yawn.

“Oh, wait, sis! The hat” Mungo called back to her. She took the tabby’s police hat off and tossed it over her shoulder as she retreated to her room. Her brother caught it easily and he then threw it in Munkustrp’s direction and he promptly dropped it. 

“Nice catch” the orange tom sniggered.

“I wasn’t ready” Munk insisted, picking up the hat and dusting it off before putting it on again.  
“How did you do that so easily” he added in suppressed amazement. Him and his sister didn’t even exchange a glance before performing that stunt. 

“dunno” he shrugged ”just did. Never think about anything, like I said before” he hummed.

If it were anyone else he wouldn’t have accepted an answer like that, but now knowing Mungojerrie better it really did seem like only logical answer.

“Still, it’s very impressive, Mungojerrie” said Munk before going quiet to finish his breakfast.

Mungojerrie beamed at the complement “aww thank you! I would say I try my best but I really don’t try to do stuff like that” he giggled 

The silver tabby rolled his eyes. Why was he so fond of him?

“but ya don’t have to keep calling me Mungojerrie everytime” Mungo added, sliding right beside Munkustrap “bit of a mouthful to say all the time...especially when you’re shoving your big-“

“What would you rather me call you then?” Munk said a little louder, cutting the other cat off, despite the fact they were mostly alone now.

Mungojerrie grinned in amusement and shrugged “I don’t know whatever you want. Jerrie, Mungo, sweetheart, you know whatever” 

“....I’ll think about it. In the meantime do you have any coffee?” he asked. He didn’t know how to feel about giving Mungojerrie a nickname. Could be sweet but maybe it was more of a joke than a serious request, or maybe he was over thinking things again.

Mungojerrie scrunched his nose up slightly in thought before going over to one of the cupboards “me and Teaze aren’t huge coffee loves sooo...” he trailed off as Munk watched him scramble up onto the counter to dig through to the back of the cupboard.

Munkustrap was just left to stand there and watch Jerrie’s tail flick and sway from side to side as he searched. 

“hmm....AH! Gotcha!” he yelled triumphantly as he re-emerged, stumbling and almost falling off the counter. Munkustrap was by his side in a second to make sure no harm fell upon him. But he was fine, of course. 

“aww my hero ready to save the day” Jerrie chuckled, sitting down on the counter and presenting the nearly empty jar of instant coffee “there! Now it might be a little old...no idea how long it was in there for but it shouldn’t kill you” 

“How comforting” Munk said dryly, taking the jar and inspecting it before deeming it suitable for feline consumption. He took this as permission for him to start making coffee himself and went over to the kettle. 

“Do you want any?” Munk offered politely. Mungojerrie handed him a bright mug decorated in little cute mice.

“nah but I might take a sip of yours” Jerrie replied with a grin. 

“and you’re just presuming I’ll let you?” Munk asked with a raised brow and a smirk playing about his mouth. 

“why wouldn’t you? You’re not a meanie are you?” Mungo grinned playfully and drew him into a kiss. 

-

After the coffee was made and Mungojerrie had poured himself some orange juice instead (he sure loved the sweet fruity flavours) they relaxed on the sofa together, Mungojerrie idly playing on his phone with his legs resting over Munk’s. 

“Can I ask you something?” Munkustrap asked, the coffee reenergizing his brain. 

“Shoot” he glanced up to give him a smile and propped the police hat on his head up more. For some foolish reason Munkustrap had allowed him to wear it this time....maybe it was a little cute on him. 

“What were all those objects in your room? You looked like you had quite a collection” the silver tabby mused. He remembered the amount of odd little trinkets scattered and hidden around his bedroom, both suspicious and good evidence of thievery. But could he really be so harsh now? But it was his job.

“Collections” the orange tom answered simply 

“What are you a magpie?” 

He sniggered “something like that” 

Maybe he should just say it. Confront him with it. He was pretty sure now...but he didn’t think he could. Not right now...not after what they did. But he couldn’t just let this slide no matter how much he liked him.

The sound of his phone interrupted his thoughts. Either a blessing or a curse he didn’t care. He checked to see a text from a new number.

\---  
‘Hi. Its Mistoffelees’   
\---

Munkustrap smiled in delight and sat up more. Mungojerrie noticed and grinned, leaning over to get a look at his phone.

“ooh who ya texting? Someone special I think” 

Munkustrap rolled his and pulled the hat down over Mungo’s eyes. “it’s just a friend of mine”

Mungojerrie lifted the hat back up and stuck his tongue out at Munk “rude. I’m only curious”

“fine. I’m texting Mistoffelees” Munkustrap confessed, his attention going back to his phone.

\---  
‘Hi, it’s good to hear from you’  
‘How are you?’

‘I’m good thanks’  
‘I was wondering if maybe you wanted to meet up at the weekend?’  
\---

“oooh he asked you, exciting” Mungojerrie whistled, he was reading the texts over Munks’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?” the tabby asked but he couldn’t stop both the blush and smile from reading that message. 

“He was telling me about this and the whole thing about maybe having a date and stuff with you” Mungojerrie said casually before realising what he had said “oh wait you don’t know about me and Misto” 

“Wait he told you about this? You talk to each other?” when he had asked about Mungojerrie before Mistoffelees had said he didn’t know him. Had something changed or had he lied? He supposed it sort of made sense to lie but he was still a little a hurt by it if that really was what happened.   
There were definitely some questions that needed answering.

But before he could ask anything his attention was drawn back to his phone.

\---  
‘I’d love to’

‘:)’  
‘Also you can bring Jerrie if you want’   
\---

After a long pause Mungo said brightly “does that mean we’re both going out on a date with Mistoffelees?”

Yes. Definitely a lot of things needed clearing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. it was more Munk and Mungo centric this time but i thought those two could do with some more time together. (also just a little fact. the mouse mug Mungo gave Munk was given to him by his mum Jenny)
> 
> also thank you felinefearlessfaithful for your nice comment on the last chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Mistoffelees got home he sighed and leaned against the door. Mungojerrie and Munkustrap...interesting...but a lot on his mind at the moment.   
He paced about his living room, his tail flicking side to side and his paws fiddling. Why did emotions have to be so difficult? He liked Munkustrap...a lot, and he liked Mungojerrie...a lot. 

Was he jealous? Did he want them to stop? Did he want to join in?....hmm. He had kissed Mungojerrie briefly and he was very much interested in that date idea from Munk. So did that mean he liked them both? 

He stopped pacing and scratched at his ear, like he always did when he was agitated or uncomfortable. He didn’t even notice he did it most of the time, and when he did it was mostly when other cats pointed it out to him.

What he needed was advise. His own mind was good and it usually served him pretty well on its own, but right now he wanted to talk to someone. That person being his sister, Victoria, she was probably the person who understood him best and who was always kind enough to lend some good advice and sort through his feelings with him.

He decided on that and soon had called up her number. He curled up on his bed and rocked back and forth gently as he waited for his sister to answer.  
It didn’t take long and he smiled hearing the chipper voice of the white cat on the other end. 

“Mistoffelees, hi! How are you? How’s the street magic going?” she asked cheerfully. She was always happy to talk to him. Happy to talk to anyone. 

“Hi, Torie. Yeah, it’s going fine...how are you?” he replied softly. He always found small talk a bit awkward to get through.

“I’m good....well, apart from my pearls going missing, I told you about that” 

“Yeah, that’s really annoying...so um...can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course, anything!” 

He could just picture her warm comforting smile. Too bad he could hardly ever arrange his face like that.

He told her about almost everything that had happened along with his attraction to both Mungojerrie and Munkustrap. He rocked a little faster as he explained all this.

“Ah okay, well this seems pretty easy. Just ask them both out? I mean you like them both and they seem to like each other-”

“Really like each other” Misto quickly added in, his cheeks heating up remembering what he had seen not long ago.

“yeah, they like each other a lot, so why not?” she answered, always the optimist. 

He fell silent for a moment, a little lost in thought. He pulled his tail close to have something to hold. 

“...Misto?”

Oh right, she couldn’t see him...talking was usually a big part of phone calls...right. “Sorry, I’m still here....I would it’s just the whole Munk being a cop and Mungo being a criminal and me knowing that and...sort of lying to Munk...” his voice softened, sounding almost kitten-like. He let go of his tail to scratch at his ear again as guilt filled him once more. 

“Look, it’s okay...okay it’s a bit more complicated than I expected- but not impossible by any means! It’s not like Mungojerrie’s a murderer or anything” 

“No, he’s only a thief who’s kinda messing up Munk’s career” he said dryly. 

He heard Victoria let out a little nervous giggle “yeah I know but...maybe you can talk about it? Better than letting it build up inside you”

Good point. She always made things sound so simple. “okay...” he leaned back so he was now lying on his back with his legs pulled up. “so I ask them out?....and then what?..” he asked softly.

“see where it goes, have fun, get to know each other, talk about stuff....important stuff, work stuff out. Maybe you’ll end up with a couple of boyfriends” she giggled and Misto felt himself start to smile.

“Maybe...I guess I could try it...thank you” again having trouble figuring out what the right thing to say was.

“No problem. We should get together soon! I miss dancing with you” 

“Yeah, that would be nice. I’m still practicing dance, along with my tricks” he responded with a little more enthusiasm now that some of his passions were coming into the conversation. 

This started a nice enjoyable conversation all about his street magic and their shared love for dance, sparking enjoyable memories of their kittenhood together. It reminded him how he should talk to his sister more. But being social for so long can be draining. He was lucky Victoria was so understanding.

“Um...it’s getting late and um...” he trailed off, again not finding the right words. Awkward.   
He was sitting up in his bed now with his knees pulled up to his chest and his tail wrapped around himself. As much as Victoria was understanding and fun to talk to, he needed a little space sometimes.

“Oh, right! I’m sorry, you must be getting tired” she chuckled apologetically. 

“It’s okay...it was nice talking to you and I hope we can meet up soon” he said quietly. He didn’t want to be rude but he also knew he could come off as blunt if he didn’t think carefully.

“Well, hope to see you soon. Bye!” 

“Bye” he switched off his phone and let out a soft breath. He was very much grateful for the advice and he loved talking to his sister. But it was time to be alone after all that socialising. 

But he was happy he had a plan now. He was going to try for that date idea.   
Right after he got some good quiet time and sleep. 

\- 

Mistoffelees smiled softly and let out a sigh of relief as he put his phone down. It was now morning, and after some well deserved pancakes, he had finally put his plan into action. And not only was Munkustrap interested it looked like Mungojerrie might also be joining them. 

He stood up again and let out a small yawn. Now that that was taken care of, he could start on some morning stretches. 

But before he could start he heard his phone ringing again. Who could that be? He picked up his phone again but it wasn’t just a call, this time it was an actual video chat, from Munkustrap of all cats. 

This was exciting but still it made some nerves pool in the tux’s stomach....this could get awkward. 

Still, he swallowed and took a deep breath before answering and sitting down on the sofa again.

He was greeted with a rather blurry orange image which he then realised was the face of Mungojerrie; it seemed he was moving the phone around a lot. More importantly wasn’t this supposed to be Munkustrap?

“Mungojerrie what are you doing?! Give me my phone back!” 

“I’m only having a chat with my future date- sorry OUR future date!” the view got a little clearer as Jerrie settled down in an odd looking position (was he using his legs to keep Munk back?) “By the way HI, gorgeous!” he waved enthusiastically, looking absolutely delighted. 

“hi” he gave a shy wave and giggled quietly “um what’s going on back there?” he asked, tilting his head slightly but finding the whole situation pretty funny. 

“just an old grump trying to ruin the fun” the orange cat stuck his tongue out to (he could pretty accurately assume) was Munkustrap just out of frame. 

“I’m not trying to ruin anything. You took my phone out of nowhere” and exasperated voice said from further away as the view became blurry again. 

Mistoffelees giggled and swung his legs as he waited for more.

Munkustrap finally appeared, giving Mungojerrie a scowl, which the orange cat returned with a wide grin. The silver tabby’s features softened drastically as his blue eyes fell on Mistoffelees. 

“I’m sorry, Mistoffelees, I don’t mean to be rude. I just don’t appreciate things being taken like that” he looked pointedly at Mungojerrie.

Jerrie shrugged “you’re the one who said you’d be interested in being more spontaneous” he smirked. He took off the police hat he was still wearing and put it back on Munkustrap’s head “want this back too?” he then pulled it down over his eyes.

Munkustrap lifted the hat back up, looking very unamused. 

Both Mungojerrie and Mistoffelees started giggling profusely at the sight.

“I’m sorry...I don’t mean to laugh” the tux covered his mouth to try to quieten the laughter

“I do!”

The tabby tried to still look disapproving but it seemed he wasn’t really all that mad; he almost looked amused at their reactions. 

“So why are you calling me like this? We just texted” Misto asked, once he had finally stopped the giggles. Mungojerrie always made him laugh just with his stupid face alone. 

“Checking you weren’t a catfish” Jerrie answered with a goofy grin.

“You’ve met me” 

“Still, your face is pretty enough to trick anyone” Mungo put a flirtatious spin on these words. Munkustrap rolled his eyes. Mistoffelees blushed. 

“okay ignoring that, it is good to see you, Mistoffelees“ Munkustrap fixed him with gentle kind eyes. Even through a screen those eyes still made him feel so warm and special.

“..yeah..me too...I’m looking forward to our date..” the tux replied shyly. So awkward. 

“ooh so it IS a date” Jerrie exclaimed gleefully, giving Munk a wide grin. Munkustrap shoved his face away gently, trying to conceal laughter “shut up” he muttered but Misto still caught it. 

“...what is it?” Misto tilted his head, puzzled. Had he missed something? 

“Munky here was worried you were planning just a get together with friends. It’s so weird, he’s fine one minute and the next everything is suddenly wrong. You really do stress too much” Mungo clarified, giving Munk a light shove. 

“I worry just the right amount...but just to be clear; it is a date you want?” 

Mistoffelees smiled in amusement and Jerrie snorted into his paws.

“yes. Its a date” the tux confirmed, pleased to see Munk break out in a relieved smile. 

“see worrying over nothing as usual” Mungojerrie hummed, resting his arms behind his head. 

“as usual? We don’t know each other that well”

“yeah and you were worrying this much in that short amount of time. Imagine a whole week of you” Jerrie giggled and the tabby gave him a deadpan stare. 

“hmm maybe if you worried as much as Munk, you wouldn’t slip on as many banana peels” Misto muttered quietly with a sly smile. But not quiet enough. 

Mungojerrie sat up with a jolt and Munkustrap started laughing quietly.

“HEY! That’s not fair!” the orange cat pouted. 

“does it honestly happen that often?” Munk asked Misto incredulously.

“all the time. he’s so clumsy sometimes”

Mungojerrie had a very sour look on his face now “ya both mean” he crossed his arms. 

Munkustrap sighed at his kittenish behaviour, but all the same, still gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. It now looked like Jerrie was having a hard time trying not to smile.

“you two are adorable together” Mistoffelees said without thinking. He then blushed and looked away.

“we’re what?” Mungojerrie grinned and nudged Munk who was also blushing.

“I think he called us cute...” Munk rubbed the back of his neck.

“hmm maybe but I wanna be sure. Soooooooo?” Mungo gestured for Misto to go on.

The tux shook his head, blushing harder “no, shut up. I know you’re just teasing!” 

“aww so we aren’t the most adorable couple of cats you ever did see?” he pouted and rested his head on Munks shoulder, looking wounded. “Unbelievable, isn’t it Munky? Why did we even bother showing our faces?”

“this whole thing was your idea. I got kicked in the face for this” Munk wasn’t very skilled at masking his amusement this time.

“you see! Look at the abuse he had to suffer!?” Jerry yelled dramatically, delicately stroking Munk’s head fluff.

“abuse you gave him” Misto pointed out, trying to stop himself laughing.

“lets not get into technicalities. The point is we’re being robbed of you calling us adorable, AND” he turned to look at Munkustrap properly “you’re a cop so you’d know” he flicked his hat up for enthuses “that would be a heinous crime!” 

“How does Munk put up with you?” Mistoffelees giggled, unable to contain it anymore.

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing” Munk tried to look compose but broke down into chuckles just seeing the look on Mungojerrie’s face. Jerrie was of course delighted by these reactions.

“I’m still waiting!” Mungo called. He nudged Munk again “WE’RE both waiting!” 

“okay fine! You’re adorable together, are you happy?” but Misto just couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

“very!” he was beaming so much it made Mistoffelees want to call him cute twenty more times and by the looks of it Munkustrap felt the same. 

“are we bothering you? We- no he sort of just called without warning” Munkustrap said rather apologetically, changing the subject. 

He shook his head, still smiling “no, it’s okay. I was just about to do some stretches, that’s it” he shrugged.

“so like you’re like into yoga or some shit?” Mungo asked while Munk quietly face pawed. 

“no, I do dance” Mistoffelees corrected. Both Munk and Jerrie looked interested at that. 

“...actually maybe I should get back to it...” the tux muttered to himself, thinking about all the time he had spent these last few days on his magic and with these two toms instead of on dance. 

“oh, well we wouldn’t want to delay you...so...we’ll see you for our date then?” Munk looked disappointed and Mistoffelees instantly felt bad for ending this. Was he disappointing them that much?

“yeah three cat date!” Mungojerrie also looked disappointed but like he always did he tried to brighten the mood.

“sorry to cut it short but...I’ll see you soon” he didn’t know how to end this so in his awkwardness he simply gave a small wave.

He flushed faintly in embarrassment. What was he doing? But at least they didn’t think it was most awkward thing in the world...at least it didn’t look like it was....but maybe they were just trying to look nice. 

Munkustrap was smiling in a silent laugh while Mungojerrie was doing a poor job at concealing his giggles. 

Okay, they definitely were just trying to be polite. His ears flattened and he looked away, ready to switch off this call and hide for maybe an hour.

Before he could do that though he heard Munkustrap again, he slowly looked back at the screen. 

“oh no, Misto, I’m sorry. I was only thinking you looked rather endearing” he was blushing and now so was Misto too. 

“YES, HOW COULD WE FORGET THE MOST ADORABLE CAT!?! YOU!!!” Mungojerrie yelled in excitement.

Mistoffelees flinched back in alarm while Munkustrap rubbed at his ear and shot his companion a ‘what the actual hell are you doing?’ sort of look. Mungojerrie noticed and went down to an almost whisper, looking guilty. 

“sorry...forgot. but point is you look cute...” he smiled sheepishly 

“its okay, really...and thank you. I’ll head off now..so um..bye..” the tux said before Munk could start apologising and turned off the call. 

Overall not a bad conversation...but that ending...pretty awkward. He’ll have to make up for that on their date. 

-

Munkustrap finally got his phone back and was putting it back into his pocket when he heard Mungojerrie’s voice, unnaturally quiet.

“you think I annoyed him too much. Does he not want me to come? I just got carried away” Mungojerries ears were drooping. 

“It’s alright. I’m sure he’s not mad”

“how do you know?..I really like him but it’s hard to tell what he’s thinking sometimes”

“it’s mostly just a case of paying attention or just asking him if you really don’t know” Munkustrap smiled to himself, remembering some of his and Misto’s time together at their regular meeting spot. 

“aww you got a big crush on him” Mungojerrie’s ears started perking up again.

“So do you, plus we’re going on a date with him” Munk pointed out with a small laugh. Munojerrie shrugged with a goofy smile. 

“you can pretty nice when you want to be”

“I’m normally very nice...unless I have to deal with annoying orange cats” 

Mungojerrie giggled and wrapped his arms around Munk’s neck “now, isn’t that a very specific trigger“ 

“I only discovered it recently” Munkustrap pulled him into a kiss which Jerrie was happy to return. 

-

Mistoffelees got off the bus feeling an odd mixture of excitement and nervousness. Is this how most people felt on dates? He wouldn’t know. 

He started walking to the cafe they agreed to meet at, keeping his eyes to the floor and away from looking at any other cats he passed. His mind was left to wonder as it so often did. 

But it seemed he wasn’t going to be confined to his imagination for this trip. 

He was about to round a corner when he heard the sound of a loud voice and quick pawsteps upon the path. 

Probably just some loud mouthed cat, shrieking to get attention from his equally loud mouthed friends.

“TREACLE!! MISTOFFELEES!” 

Wait...that was his name...and he only knew one cat that used treacle as a nickname. He turned to see a blur of orange heading right for him. He flinched, his eyes wide and his pupil’s thin slits. 

Mungojerrie (who else could it be?) was beaming at him with unsuppressed excitement. 

“didn’t mean to scare you. I saw you and I was waving but ya missed me! “...shit, I really did scare you. Sorry...got carried away again”

“..its okay..but what are you doing here...aren’t we supposed to meet...” he trailed off as he calmed down from his initial shock.

“oh yeah, I know! It’s just I was out here and I remembered your bus comes around here so I thought I’d stop and say hi and then we can head off together!” Mungojerrie explained at a very fast pace. 

Mistoffelees blinked “ugh sure...” he said quietly. He found this a little jarring to take in. 

Mungojerrie’ face dropped “I’m annoying you, aren’t I?...” 

“what, no you’re not!” too loud and he failed with his expressions again, two strikes. 

“um I mean...you just..startled me is all...” the tux said much quieter this time, trying to save this disastrous interaction.

“oooh right! Don’t be afraid to tell me when I’m messing up, believe me I know how annoying I can be”

How does he make everything seem so conversational? Is it the way he talks, always full of energy? Still he felt himself starting to smile “it’s alright...just louder than I expected” he mumbled. 

“so you hate loud noises...soooo why the fuck are ya going out with me?” Mungojerrie asked. It felt so out of nowhere it made Mistoffelees snort in laughter. He quickly covered his mouth and nose but the damage was already done as he saw Mungojerrie quietly giggling with adoring eyes at him.

“you’re not that loud all the time...I mostly get startled by unexpected noise...I do like you” Mistoffelees explained as they started walking together.

As they walked they went back to their normal routine of Mungo babbling on about whatever came to mind while Misto chimed in with a few words here and there but was mostly quiet. 

“I hope you weren’t mad before, you know the video chat? I was loud again and then you left. I asked Munk and he said you just hated the noise, not me”

The tuxedo tom looked back at Mungojerrie, surprised. Is that what he made it seem like?

“no it wasn’t at all about you...I’m sorry...I don’t know how to end conversations” he admitted, reaching up to scratch at his ear.

“got an itch or something?” 

“huh?..wha..? oh, no...I just do that sometimes...” he muttered. Yet again he hadn’t even noticed he was doing it. 

He nodded though he still looked a little confused at the gesture. “but anyway thats good to hear...with all the stress Munk puts himself through its surprising how calming he can be to other cats” 

“yeah he’s really good at that” Mistoffelees nodded with a smile which Mungojerrie returned, both having the same sweet thoughts for the silver tabby.

-

Munkustrap smiled in delight seeing both Mistoffelees and Mungojerrie walk inside the cafe he was waiting inside. 

“didn’t expect you to show up together like this” he commented as he watched Mistoffelees take off his coat and put it on the back of his chair and sat down with a shy smile. Mungojerrie however approached the simple task of sitting down quite differently. He decided the best idea was to leap frog right over the chair to sit in it. 

“Hiya!” Mungojerrie said cheerfully, shifting his chair over to give Munkustrap a quick nuzzle. 

“I met him on the way here” Mistoffelees answered with a smile at mungojerrie’s anticts.

Munkustrap was unable to form an adequate sounding response to Mungojerrie’s...entrance. (what do you say when someone jumps over a chair like that?) so he decided to ignore it and focus on Mistoffelees instead.

“isn’t that lucky” 

“aww no applause?...tsk why did I even bother?” Mungojerrie pouted and sighed dramatically, sliding down in his seat. 

“aww poor baby. I thought it was impressive” Misto said sweetly with a slight laugh, patting Mungo’s arm gently. 

Munkustrap rolled his eyes “I thought you said you didn’t even notice when you did things like that”

“yeah but it’s nice seeing you get all impressed” he purred and leaned over to Mistoffelees “at least one of ya cares” 

“anyway what would you both like to drink?” he asked, smiling and seeing Mistoffelees now scratching a very relaxed looking Mungojerrie behind an ear. They were pretty adorable together. Despite a little of the oddness here. 

“hmmmm something sweet”

“what a surprise”

“I’m a cat of simple taste. Gimme a chocolate milkshake, will ya, love?” Mungojerrie grinned and winked at Munk, leaning his chair back on two legs.

“you’re going to fall and crack your head open doing that” Munk answered with a shadow of a smirk before turning to Misto. 

“and how about you?” 

“hot chocolate, please. I’m a sweet lover too” he smiled adorably, making Munkustrap smile too as he left to fetch their drinks.

“how do you do that?” Mungo asked as he leaned forward so his chair fell back onto four legs again.

“do what?” 

“that face”

“I’m just cute” he grinned rather smugly. 

Mungojerrie opened his mouth, to presumably retort something, but closed it again with a look of reasonable agreement “...eh, ya have a point”  
Misto nodded with the same grin.

“So since Munk is here with us now....you still stealing?” the tux asked, lowering his voice.

“actually no!....well!...at least not anywhere near Munk” 

“Jerrie!...you can’t keep doing that...”

Mungojerrie looked away, his eyes full of guilt and his ears starting to droop. Mistoffelees didn’t mean to make him feel sad but if they were going to work they needed to make a few changes. 

But before they could continue much more, Munkustrap returned with the drinks and set them on the table.

“let me guess....coffee! no sugar, no milk, no nothin!” Mungojerrie said loudly, pointing an accusing paw at Munkustrap. The guilt brought up again by Mistoffelees was still there but like always he tried to keep things light and positive. 

Mistoffelees noticed and just left him to it. They didn’t have to bring it up now. 

“and so what if it is? Just because I’m not a sugar addict like you” Munk responded, looking humorously offended. “...and maybe you too” he added, shifting his eyes to the tux, looking at the way Mistoffelees almost licked his lips as he pulled his mug up to drink his hot chocolate. 

“its predictable, like I expe-“ 

“AH! Hot hot hot!” Mistoffelees whined, putting his mug down with a pout.

“Mistoffelees, did you burn yourself!? Are you okay!?” Munkustrap fretted, moving around the table to check on him.

“I’m fine I’m fine! Just drank it too early” Mistoffelees insisted, putting his paws up to reassure him. 

“aww just like a mother hen” Mungojerrie cooed. The silver tabby’s caring nature was really adorable and he wanted to see more of it. “Here have some of this. Nice and cold” Mungojerrie slid his milkshake over to Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees didn’t need all this fuss but it was sort of nice. He took a small sip of the offered drink “thank you”

“hey, Munk, maybe you should kiss his burn all better” Jerrie cackled 

“Mungojerrie!” Munkustrap tried to look aghast at such a joke but he couldn’t help the corners of his mouth twitching seeing not only Mungojerrie laughing but Mistoffelees smiling at it too. 

“you really do worry too much...but I like it” Mistoffelees said softly with a fond smile as he used his little spoon to scoop some of the cream off the top of his hot chocolate to eat. 

Munkustrap smiled and turned to go back to his seat but finding Mungojerrie leaned over and drinking his coffee instead.

“what on earth are you doing?” Munk asked. Jerrie only gave him an innocent shrug (maybe more innocent looking in Mungo’s mind)

“well my drink’s over there now and yours was unoccupied so I thought. Fuck it. Why not?” He took another sip, deliberate slurping it, which had Mistoffelees giggling at the sight. “not really my taste though. It could do with some sugar”

“You’re unbelievable”

“why thank you. Hey, treacle, want some?” he waved over at Mistoffelees who was licking cream off his spoon again. 

“blah! No thanks, I hate coffee” he faked gagged, sticking his tongue out slightly and shaking his head. 

“y-you hate coffee?” Munkustrap actually stuttered. He had a hard time surviving without coffee so this was strange. 

“its so bitter. I don’t know how anyone can drink that stuff” the tux wrinkled his nose in disgust at the coffee.

“oooh, someone get Munky a chair, I think he might faint” Jerrie joked, actually pushing Munk’s chair out for him with his foot. 

Munkustrap sat down in the offered chair, taking his coffee back too.

“And I thought you were all about the sweet stuff” Munk looked at Mungojerrie who was being given his milkshake back with considerable delight. 

“You saw the coffee in my flat. I can have more savoury stuff like that. Like those little cashew nuts! I love em!”

“Not really a fan of nuts either” Mistoffelees mentioned, cautiously taking another sip of his hot chocolate and thankfully not burning himself this time. 

“really. What about peanut butter?” Mungojerrie asked in slight surprise.

“why are we talking about nuts?” Munkustrap asked in confusion, after finally drinking his own coffee. 

“I don’t know...Jerrie tends to go on about anything that pops into his head a lot” Mistoffelees shrugged, licking cream from his top lip. “and no, I don’t like peanut butter either”

Munkustrap turned to give a questioning look to Mungojerrie who now looked like he was trying to suck up his milkshake as fast as he could through his straw. He stopped when he noticed Munk looking at him. Mistoffelees was watching the scene play out with a playful grin.

“what? Do you have unpopular nut opinions too?” 

He couldn’t hold it in and Munkustrap started laughing, Mistoffelees joining in too. Mungojerrie looked very pleased to have caused this.

-

All in all it could be called a successful date. It didn’t get too awkward and they actually had a really fun time.   
Instead of ending it after their time in the cafe, they decided to go for a simple walk afterword and Munk even offered to give them both a ride home since he was the only one of the three with a car.

Mungojerrie was currently trying to convince Mistoffelees to let him give him a piggy back ride. Munkustrap had grown more used to these weird shenanigans from Mungo so simply decided to enjoy the scene. 

“come on, it’ll be fun!” 

“you’re going to drop me!”

“nah I wont! Look at ya, light as a feather I bet! Come on you do dance, that must make it easier!”

“you’ll somehow manage to slip on a banana peel and drop me!”

“no. And its a conspiracy against me! I swear to everlasting!” 

Munkustrap snorted in laughter. It was so ridiculous. Mistoffelees gave Mungojerrie a smug grin, which he returned by sticking his tongue out at him. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes with a giggle. 

“I didn’t know you knew each other this well” he said, panting slightly from his fit of laughter. “you never told me you met before...” he added in a near whisper. 

“...I’m sorry...” Mistoffelees turned away, his ears flattening, avoiding looking at either of them. “...I felt stuck so I didn’t tell you about Jerrie..” he mumbled.

“Hey don’t feel bad. Who would wanna mention me to a policecat...you know seeing as I’m a...” Mungo trailed off with a shifty look in his green eyes.

“a criminal. You’re the thief I’ve been trying to find” Munkustrap finished for him. Mistoffelees seemed to shrink into himself, his back facing the other two fully now. Mungojerrie whipped around to stare at the tabby.

“when’d you figure that out?”

“a few days ago...but I haven’t said anything..” 

Munkustrap slowly approached Mistoffelees “its really alright..I understand why you wouldn’t want to say anything” he said softly. The tux didn’t fully turn around but he turned enough to see at least half of his face, but he still wasn’t looking at them. 

“...are you mad?...are you going to arrest him?...” Mistoffelees whispered.

“yeah, why haven’t you arrested me?” 

“I’m not mad at all” Munk assured Mistoffelees firmly. He gently placed a paw on his shoulder.   
Munkustrap was then quiet for a long moment. “I suppose I didn’t say anything...because I like you so much...and Mistoffelees does too....I sort of just kept putting it off...” he said quietly and looked at Mungojerrie.

His green eyes were wide “I’d be real touched if I wasn’t scared I’d be thrown into a prison cell soon” he laughed nervously.

“you don’t have to be so nervous, I’m not sending you to prison” 

“you’re not?” asked Mistoffelees, gently leaning into Munkustrap for comfort.

“really!? You think I’m too hot for prison!?” Mungojerrie beamed 

“I don’t how you’re still making jokes now. But no I’m not...I can’t keep this quite for you though. Maybe I can get you just a misdemeanour if you’re lucky, but I can’t see it getting much worse” Munkustrap explained, putting his arm around Mistoffelees and drawing him into a half hug, which Mistoffelees was happy to nuzzle into.

“that’s incredibly nice of you...letting him off easy like that...thank you” Mistoffelees said quietly.

“eh, I can live with that...if it means ya still wanna hang out and stuff...” Jerrie scratched at his collar bone and looked rather longingly at the half embrace Misto and Munk were sharing. 

“you call dating ‘hanging out and stuff’?” Munkustrap gave him a knowing smile and gestured for him to join them. 

“come on” Mistoffelees added.

Mungojerrie beamed and ran at them, almost jumping into the hug. All three laughed and cuddled up together. 

“oh! I almost forgot!” Mistoffelees giggled and pulled Munkustrap down to kiss him. Mungojerrie wolf whistled. 

Mistoffelees smiled sweetly at Munk after the kiss ended, his cheeks a little pink “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while...”   
Munkustrap brought him into another kiss. Mungojerrie wolf whistled again.

“if you keep doing that, I will throw you in prison” Munkustrap warned him, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Surprisingly I’ve actually been a pretty good cat lately. No stealing for a while!” Mungojerrie said in cheerful defence. 

“yes, I’ve noticed. How impressive” the tabby responded sarcastically. 

“...and then you realise he was just stealing somewhere else...” Misto added quietly.

“hey! Don’t bully your new boyfriend!” Mungo pouted. Misto and Munk both laughed but they also gave him a tight hug.

“wait so you’re saying you were stealing, just somewhere else?” Munkustrap said now realising what was just spoken. 

“hey hey, he’s lying, I swear! Don’t trust his adorable face!” 

“I would never lie” Mistoffelees said, putting on the most adorable pout. 

Eventually after more kissing, hugs and a lot of back and forth, they decided not to quite end the date now and Munkustrap offered to take them all back to his place. 

It seemed this relationship might just work out. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it for now. Thank you to everyone who read it, commented on it and left kudos. I really hope you enjoyed my first real venture into fanfiction and I might even make some short stories with this ship.


End file.
